Reunions and Departures
by Tianimalz
Summary: Co-written The Titan's went underground after the city demanded for them to be removed, in attempt to die down the constaint trouble, and costly repairs. Four years later, their brought back together, but why?
1. Chapter 1

We do NOT own Teen Titans  
OR  
Anything mentioned in this fic.

**CO-Writers**:  
Jayzeer: as  
Terra, Starfire

higharsky: as  
Robin, Cyborg.

(I just play Beast Boy and Raven.)

_Chapter One:_

Four years ago, Robin and his...friends...were kicked out of the city they had protected for...well, to him, it seemed like a long time. Anything from a rampaging madman known as Slade, who managed to imprison both him and another Titan, to a crazy blonde girl who wanted to make him her boyfriend, if it posed a threat to the city, the five teenagers risked their lives to save it. And then, without warning, they were kicked out.

Robin had returned to Gotham City, to train with his mentor--Batman--some more. He had no idea where the other titans had gone, although he did care. Now, at 24, he was beginning to think about it again. The boy--now a grown man--sat alone in a chair, twisting it round and round as he stared maskless at the computer screen before him. His blue eyes were slightly covered by the black hair.

That was another thing. Bruce had insisted that Robin--known here as Richard--lived a normal life in addition to his crime fighting one. Richard rather hated it, but kept it up, for he had nowhere else to go. Now, he sat peering at the old communicator sitting in front of him, as he had so many nights before. A frown shown on his face. Suddenly, a phone rang shrilly across the room. Robin jumped slightly in his chair, before rolling his chair over to it, picking it up, and answering it how he was trained to.

"Hello, Richard Grayson speaking. May I help you?"

----------

"Yeah man. Turns out, Jump needs us again." came the deep voice. It came from the half man, half robot known as Cyborg. Or, Victor Stone. "I can't get a hold of anyone else though, man. I could only find you because your thee Richard Grayson. Businessman extraordinarie." After a pause, and a laugh, Cyborg flipped the phone down. If he could get everyone else, Robin would come. Now, it was time for some detective work. Cyborg stood up, and crossed to a computer, in a room filled with blinking screens and computer cords. He typed in some names and began his search.

----------

"Bored... bored... just bored..." Sighed the... apparently bored young adult who kicked at a empty pop can. Nine-teen to be exact, as of not too long ago. Though he didn't really celibrate at all, since his friends where kinda... far off. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and sighed out, yep you guessed it, boredly. He looked up and around at the people who he walked past, wondering if they had any idea who he was. Probably not, hiding his green skin and pointy ears kinda too away regonition. For a moment, his now blue eyes glanced to the watch he had on his wrist. Can you believe it didn't tell time? Well, no one ever asked him what time it was so he didn't care. It was really an image inducer, he had gotten it off Mento a few years back. So he could have a chance at maybe something different.

Besides crime fighting... which Beast Boy kinda missed. He liked beating people up, it was fun. But with the government chasing him and his past friends out years back, they had all been forced to find different ways to pass time and making a living. Beast Boy had set out for the show-biz. But, that had sunk, so he was at the level of stand-up comedy.

Can you believe the only people who laughed, where usually just teenaged girls? Jeez... some things never changed.

Beast Boy took one hand out of his pocket and gripped the backpack he held against his brown T-shirt. The bag held all he owned, including ... that stupid old monkey he had since childhood. And a few treasures from living with the Titan's. Not that he would show anyone, at first glance it just looked like a set of clothes and even... GASP! A tooth brush!

The humor job was weak, but Beast Boy forced himself to smile against the hard time. Trying to look for a brighter side he forced himself to face the odds in search of something brighter and happier... like where he was headed.

Beast Boy walked into a small little resurant and just ordered a soda. He smiled and paid for it before taking a seat by the window. As he did though, his smile faded and he sighed as he looked out the glass to the streets. He was waiting for his bus to get here, to take him back to Jump City. He had gotten word about... a reunion with the other Titan's. So far he had been traveling non stop for two days, not daring to morpth he had been forced to take bus after bus. And dude, those things stunk like old socks and bad BO.

The day outside was bright, and it did it's best to brighten his mood. But he was getting nervous, it had been forever since he had met back up with the others. He had lost most contact after he had moved out of state in pursuite of that whole movie thing. Total bust. Every now and then Beast Boy had looked up one of the others, though his glance had focused mostly on Terra. Again though, he had lost touch a long time ago. Now he was nervous and excited all at once.

His messy blonde hair needed cut, as spikes of it dragged into his face. This he noticed as he looked at his reflection. What the image inducer didn't hide, was his natrual bone features. His face had grown out some so that he didn't look quite so childish, though the same spirit shown through his eyes. He was still short, but skinny and not without musicle. He grinned with a tint of cockiness as he noted that T-shirts looked good on him. But the tan skinned just didn't seem right... it wasn't him, it wasn't Beast Boy. It was Garfield Mark Logan... but really he rather be Beast Boy. He sighed and looked away and down at the round little table with the circle patterns on it.

Outside a bus stopped and hissed as people got off.

"Thats my trip." He muttered to himself before finishing the soda and jumping from his seat. Scooting the chair back with a loud screech. He didn't care though as he quickly hopped on it just in time.

----------

"STEADY!!" she shouted, hands up in the air. Goggles were placed over the sparkling blue eyes, the auds behind the glass squinting from the bursting sunlight. She had grown tall, her taste in appearance the same. Jean shorts covered her legs, tattered and covered in dirt stains. A simple white shirt covered her torso, all though a faded black tank top rested over it, a short one at that. Simple high tops covered her feet, no socks. Brown gloves protected her hands as they waved around in the air. Once the long, narrow piece of metal was settled into place, Terra threw a thumbs up, a grin upon her face.

Terra turned now, a few people hooting a hollering for their commands. She yelled them to her workers, walking out of sight. And once she was, she inhaled, staring at the open space in front of her, completely unharmed from human hands.. Or at least eventually. Terra let a soft smile on her face, slowly taking a stop fore head and breathing deeply. Yellow shone through the glass of her goggles, hands erupting in an aura of a yellow hue.

She flung her hands up in the air, a boulder protruding from the ground and flying into the sky. She earth shook, Terra pushing her hands to the side and running forward. The rock flew to her, the girl jumping quickly and landing gracefully. She let a laugh come from her voice box, enjoying it as much as she could. You see, Terra found it best to use her powers only when alone. Being a Titan had her privilidges, but only brought destruction to her life. Thus, the earth must remain silent in her hands.

Terra sat on the rock, lowering slightly so she couldn't be clearly seen. She pulled her phone from her pocket, staring at the unfamilliar number that was calling. Blinking, she answer. "Hello?"

----------

Terra stared at the large building in front of her, the loved T smiling at her brightly. She frowned in disagreement though, walking to the door and giving it a gently push. She stared around at the dark room, slowly walking in cautiously. "TERRA!!" a loud yelp, and Terra jumped around, breathing roughly with widened eyes. There stood Starfire, her long auburn hair shining brightly in such dimmed lighting, but that's Star for you. "It's so glorious to see you once again, my friend!" Terra gasped, knowing what was to happen next.

Crushing. Pain.

Terra backed up, shaking her head."It's great to see you too, just don't hug me!" she stated quickly.

Starfire blinked. "And why do you say that?"

"I... I'm very sore. My job takes it's toll." A fake chuckle, Terra rubbing the back of her neck as if in pain. The little liar.

Starfire nodded, index finger to her o shaped mouth. "Oh, I see." The girl replied. "What exactly do you do now?"

"Construction." Terra said simply. Terra observed Starfire. A structure framed her face, like that of the Tamaran crown. So she's gone back.. "You left for your home?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes.. My second home.." Starfire eyed her surroundings, and it became to clear to Terra..

----------

"Azarath Mentrion... Zinthos..." The words hissed out quietly in the shrilling chill of the empty air. All was quiet, and life seemed gone but for the young women floating just inches from the ground. She faced the edge of the cliff, though her eyes stayed closed in trance. her legs crossed and her fingers moving with the vibes of power she was medling with. Her lips continued to move, even though no more words came out. Though time had shown on her, her outfit stayed the same. The black leotard and her faithful cloak, though she had recently switched to her white one. Symbolizing the power she was now able to fully grasp in her small, but powerful fingers. The jewls from Azarath stayed decored with her outfit, the brooch and belt never changing. Her purple hair, just a little longer swayed in the wind though she took no notice.

Raven meditated by herself, grasping the quiet but dreading it all the same. Quietly she missed the loud lifestyle of Titan-ship. Though it was gone, long gone. She she had never found her place in the outside world, so instead simply lived at the edge of it all. Keeping to herself, Raven put her mind and thoughts into simply controling her power. Spending her days in Nevermore, talking amoungst herself and trying not to look and envy on the past. She had kept in touch with Robin, but knew little about any of the others.

Her brow tightened as she came back to the memories, until she pushed them back away and thought back into her powers. Through closed-eyes she saw her power floating around her. Black lines of energy that she focused on grasping and holding for as long as possible. Just to pass the time... since she saw no other way to do so.

Cyborg had called Robin once more. He delivered the news that the Titans were all assembling once more, or, at least meeting. Of course, Robin was glad. After telling Bruce, a long lecture about responsibility, he left. In a backpack he carried his uniform, the bright red and green sign of his identity. Presently, he wore a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. Riding on the infamous R-Cycle, he went to where he knew he could find the girl he was told to bring.

Sliding to a stop, he placed his mask back over his eyes, blinking once, before stepping off of the cycle and towards Raven. He approached her slowly, knowing that she would eventually notice him.

"What?" Raven asked, her voice quiet and calm, the emotion was light, but it showed through her tone. Robin's pressence had tinged the power vibes she had been working to hold, but she didn't bother with annoyance as she tried to simply not be excited. Though improved, her emotions where still a little edgy, and she was forced to keep a close eye on them. But she gave him little time to answer before her eyes opened and her head tilted towards her shoulders. She looked into him for a breif moment before speaking again in the same tone. "The others are getting back together then I guess...?" Raven blinked slowly before turning herself around a little more to get a better view of her former team leader.

Robin kept his eyes to the side, not looking at anything, but merely thinking before he answered. A long sigh escaped his lips and he nodded.

"I don't know that it will work, but..." He spoke, before pausing. "I can only hope it will. I've missed the old team. Being with Bruce, and Barbara...is alright. But it's not the same." Realizing he was rambling, Robin broke off. His arms fell to his side, and he smiled just slightly. "Well, are you coming back?" He asked, gesturing behind his shoulder with his thumb. As he waited for a reply, his mind began to drift slightly again. It had been eight years, he could only imagine how everyone had changed. Hopefully for the better. Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven...Starfire. He snapped back to the present, looking towards Raven.

Raven alowed a long pause to flow as a soft wind pushed at her cloak and hair. She pondered for a moment, until she decided that she couldn't hold the urge to see her past friends again. Softly, Raven let her feet touched the ground and drew her cloak about her though her hood stayed down to keep her gray face shown. She then turned fully around, glancing briefly at her regular spot before facing Robin completly. The few books she had kept, she had hidden well within space and time. Her powers strong enough that she could call them back to her whenever needed, but one item she kept clipped to her side at all times. With a fluid moment Raven pulled her T-com out and looked over the screen. A small frown stayed over her face as she considered the comminucator with memory, then again turned to Robin.

Her rusty voice did it's best to hide her quiet joy, but still her tone was tinged. "I supose so." Quickly she drew her hand back within her cloak and clipped the T-com to it's proper place and grinning oh-so faintly towards Robin.

_----------_

Cyborg looked at the two girls now standing before him. He smiled once. "Welcome back."

Cyborg tapped his arm, pushing a few of the buttons on it with his human hand. He watched as red dots began to show up, three of which were together, three of which were scattered. The communicators tracker. They had installed one after Robin's whole...Slade...thing. It was purely just in case something happened, but it did help.

"Well, y'all. Looks like the Teen Titans are gonna get back together." He said, speaking to those who had shown up, but keeping his eyes on the grided screen. "We're gonna need to talk to Robin about changing our name. Seeing as none of us are actually 'teens' anymore." he said, typical grin growing on his face.

"Cy!" Terra gasped, swinging in his direction and jumping forward in an instant. Cyborg had always been one of her friends in the Teen Titans. She had missed him as much as any of the others, but knew one certain Titan was lurking in her head. She lifted her fist up, waiting for him to make the appropriate gesture like they always had, a smile on her face as she looked to him. "Adult Titans.. Now that just sounds odd." Terra spoke up, tightening her hand as it began to weaken under pressure.

Meanwhile, Starfire placed her hands on her hips, looking around in awe of the building that had slowly lost it's well structure. "A name change is needed indeed," she began. "But I see, as well, that our old home has lost it's... pleasantness." she looked to Cyborg, frowning. She spread her arms out, gesturing to explanations of her thoughts. "It is clearly not as durable as it was in it's early ages.. correct?" she dropped her arms, looking to the hall way entrance, thinking to herself.

Surprise by Starfire's thoughts, Terra blinked. She nodded in agreement though. "Star's right. It's not in great shape." Her arms folded. "Obviously thugs came in here and cleared the place out. It's probably completely wiped. Or have you been here lately?" Her head tilted, eye brow lifting as she waited for a proper response her former friend.

----------

At the foot of the tower, a large but elegant black hole appeared like a open shadow. The power that commanded it hissed and rustled through the dimensions before the space and time pushed Raven, Robin, and the bike out of the never ending space to their rightful dimension. Softly, Raven stepped a little ways from the black hole, though took no extra movement as the shadow ceased and hissed away as a soft wind blew past it. Her hood was drawn, though her violet eyes peeked out from their covering, looking over the large building.

Against the nice weather, she kept her cloak wrapped tightly around her, as even from the distance she sensed the others that where already here. Raven sighed out heavily before glancing towards Robin, waiting to follow him, mostly from old habit she guessed.

"It'll be okay, Raven." Robin spoke, voice, slightly taunting. Slowly, he walked into the tower and went to the one room where he knew he could find all of his former teammates--and friends. As he entered the communications/living room, a small smile grew on his face. He remained quiet for a moment, as he listened to everyone chatter, before he spoke up as a leader for the first time in what felt like forever. Looking around to all the faces, the grin on his lips grew. He exhaled once.

"Hello...Titans." He spoke, before laughing slightly. Cyborg joined in after a moment, before looking back to Terra.

"Well, hey Blondie, the only one we're missin' now is your boyfriend." He spoke, before frowning. "An' no. I just came back when I heard that we were needed again. And when Robin gave the okay." he said, shaking his head over to Robin, whom was now looking around the room with his masked eyes narrowed.

"Terra's right. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of our old enemies that got all of our stuff after we left, but as far as I can tell--" he paused, turning back to the group. "It's gone." Cyborg frowned.

"Well, Robin, I know your not used to being around people your own age again, but aren't you going to at least say 'hi' to us all?" Cyborg asked, arching an eyebrow. Robin shrugged.

Raven had frowned Robin's way and sent him a half-way meaning full glare. Her slanted eyes of quiet annoyance at the teasing followed him as he walked into the tower, before she let loose a light huff of breath and shook her head then followed a little ways behind. As Raven caught up, she balked a few steps before slipping into one of the more shadowy corners unnoticed. Her white cloak easily blended with the gray shadows, though her white outline was still clear if someone where to look hard enough.

She had to fight to keep from getting frustrated with herself for being shy, but the long term separation had converted her back to her skittish self. For the first few minutes, she felt like she was meeting the Titans all over again. Slowly though she felt her shyness drop back down after she studied each Titan in their turn. Listening to their conversation, she also looked around the tower and noted that their stuff had been removed. Not bothering with anger, she shook her head lightly. Her movement made her hair come out of hiding behind her neck and some strangled loose around her covered face.

Raven then looked around, wondering where the little green idiot was before brushing it aside and then stepping out a little more. But instead of some cherry greeting, or loud yelp of joy, Raven crossed her arms and said the most Raven-ish thing that fit the moment. "What now?" Her eyes passed around to everyone, that itself greeting enough for her.

* * *

FIRST OFF:  
**PLEASE **remember that there are THREE people writing this. So please don't give "Tianimalz" all credit (OR flames, LOL!) x) Thanks. 

**Second,** zomg... I have a feeling this is going to be a long fic. Think the length of the Titan Chronicles, only... in shorter chapters. xD Okay, now to get another thing pointed out. The MAIN couples, are BBT and RobStar... buuuuuut, through our evil minds, those will get twisted around quite a bit. (Yes, I am expecting flames on this behalf, LOL!!!)

WHOOT! And this starts another fic xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Happily jumping off the bus, Beast Boy swung his backpack strap around one shoulder and threw himself into an all-out run. Down the side walks, through a few short-cut ally ways and over a few in-the-way dumpsters. The city had changed some he had noticed, but the basic layout was the same and Beast Boy still had full memory of the place he had spent most of his teen years in. He didn't morph most of the way towards the tower, not wanting someone to see him (as had become habit). Once or twice he came to a chain link fence he didn't remember being there, but it didn't cause him too much trouble as he tossed his bag over then jumped almost high enough to clear it. His fingers would grip the chain and he would vault himself over with a soft landing. His hand grabbed his bag again and swung it over his back without stopping his running.

Beast Boy didn't mind the slight extra work, and stuck to most of the ally ways after that, mostly because he thought they where more fun. Really though, who doesn't want to jump over fences as if someone where at your heels with a whip? It was much more fun then just going down the plain old sidewalks. And if anything hadn't changed about Beast Boy, it was sure to be his stupid sense of humor and fun. That little bit of him was too hard wired to ever leave, besides it had kept him going during the harder years.

Finally, Beast Boy stopped on the lake shore. Standing out against the distant mountains and desert, he saw the giant T-shape tower, though it almost seemed to have a shadow of time over it. He smiled all the same though as he tensed up to morph so that he could fly over the water. But then he paused and looked down at himself. Beast Boy brought his hand up to his face and looked over the skin color, his face cringed as he wondered if he should go ahead and take his image inducer off. Would the others even recognize him without his infamous green skin and pointy ears? A cute little mischievous grin sprawled over his face as he let his arm drop and he looked to the tower. He decided to find out, just for kicks and giggles.

In a swift movement, Beast Boy morphed into a large bird and grabbed onto his backpack with his talons. The image inducer covered over what should have been green feathers, instead making them a dirty blonde. But he rushed over the lake to avoid being seen anyways, so he didn't care about the color much. It didn't take long before he was on the other side, and dropped his bag gently then returned to his human state. He bent down and picked the bag up then looked up at the tower, sighing heavily as a small smile found its way back onto his face. Swinging the bag onto his back, Beast Boy walked into the entrance hall. The smile slipping from his face for a moment as he looked around at the floors, noting that the security system wasn't active as no red lasers where streaming at his feet. He looked up and also took note that time and wear and apparently theft had left the entrance hall rather ratty and bare. The walls where gray, and the floors covered in dust that was disturbed only by other, and recent, foot prints. A few chairs that still lined the hall where ratty with what looked like chewed up nests.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy continued forward until he went through the entrance door and looked around again. But again only found the wears of time over his old home. Trying to discard his disappointment, Beast Boy cupped his hand to his mouth and shouted. "HEL-LO!!" He listened as his slightly deeper voice echoed in the somewhat empty entrance. He wouldn't doubt the others where in the rec-room, it had always been the most common place. Still though he looked around to see if anyone was in here. He shrugged lightly and walked down the hall, but then paused and took the lesser route that was often looked over. It lead him through the doorway that often hid in the corner of the rec-room. He didn't enter right away though, instead he poked his head through the dark doorway and looked over the others, figures, he was the last one to get here. Darn bus!

He looked over each of his friends in a few seconds, grinning with excitement at the reunion. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and-... was that Terra? ... Beast Boy blinked as he stared a little longer in his stalker-like fashion.

_Dude, she's hot...er... _But he shook his head before leaning back and taking a deep breath as he grinned again.

Starfire turned, seeing as Robin approached the room. She grinned. "Robin!" She yelped, jumping and wrapping her arms around him instantly. "Raven!" With that, she pulled the hooded woman into the hug, squeezing them like old times. Raven cringed against the hug and grunted as she brushed at her cloak. "Oh, it's so glorious to see you once again!"

Terra laughed, placing her hands upon her hips and giving a swift shake of her head. "I'm pretty sure he's not my boyfriend anymore, Cy." She looked to Robin and Raven now, giving a smile and lifting her hand with a gentle wave. "Why so glum in the shadows?" She called to Raven, giving a certain familiar smug expression, showing her obvious look of humor. With out waiting for a reply, she turned back to Cyborg.

Terra inhaled, blowing her bangs from out of her eyes, watching as they drifted up and back in front. She took a hand and pulled them behind her hair, a silver clip securing them with the rest of the locked hair. "Well." Terra began. "Do you think the government will be to happy we're back? I mean... They are the ones that separated us in the first place. We may be older, but that doesn't mean we won't cause any less destruction." But as she said that, the figure of a Caucasian male entered the room.

"Alright guys, now the party can start!" Beast Boy shouted as he entered.

She turned her head, staring in perplexment. "I guess the thugs came back for more." Terra hissed out, rushing forward to him. With a graceful run, she halted directly in front of him, taking hold of his collar and pulling him to her, lifting her gloved fist in the air, but in a threatening manner now. "The Titans are back, jerk!" She snapped. "You'll just have to buy your equipment now."

Robin arched his eyebrow, hidden beneath his mask, which caused it to raise as well, as Terra lunged forward at the odd, but strikingly familiar boy. He watched for a moment, before looking to Raven, the only one with any power to tell whom the intruder was without having to ask him. After waiting for a moment, Robin's eyes flicked back to the blonds, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Cyborg watched the same scene unfold in front of him with a slightly shocked expression. Was it really possible that the same thugs that had robbed their tower had come back for more? And, where was Beast Boy?! Frankly, the robotic missed him, though he would never admit it.

As a loud entrance of a strange looking male came, Raven looked over and raised her brow. Not quick to scorn at the seemingly stranger, she took a moment to look him over. Even after Terra ran over and gave him a uh-...greeting a little less than friendly, Raven looked at his mind for a brief moment. Hoping for just a quick name, though at the slightest touch of his mind she quickly recoiled her powers as she recognized him almost instantly. Though stayed quiet with humor as she watched for his reaction.

"W-AH!!" Beast Boy yelped loudly, his voice rising into his childish scream for a moment. The welcome had been a little short of what was expected by Beast Boy, to be put in a calm way. As he was yanked around a little then snapped at in the face, his look dropped and he almost shouted something little children shouldn't hear that started like "SH-!". His eyes grew wide as he stared back at Terra with obvious surprise, and a moment of intimidation. He tried leaning away from her, but her grip was kind of strong and urged him to stay in place and cower in fear. For a moment, Beast Boy glanced towards Terra's fist and gulped, but then let his fear drop away and relaxed. A sarcastic grin slipped onto his face as he cocked his head to the side and grinned towards the blonde. "Well, gee. That sucks, I think I left my wallet on the bus."

Terra tilted her head, blond hair drifting from her shoulder to her back. "Right." She hissed angrily, removing hold of his collar and dropping her fist. Terra remained positioned though, remaining cautious in case a fight broke out. "And don't come back. We're waiting for someone more important than a_ worm _like you." The past Titan folded her arms across her chest, glancing to the side.

Starfire stood next to her now, leaning very close to Beast Boy. She grabbed his face with both hands, pinching his cheeks now and mushing them out of place. She gave an odd look, eyes squinting as she straightened and plucked a single hair from his scalp, putting it close to her eyes then dropping it, giving a few waves of her hands to remove it from her fingers, attempting to untangle it. Starfire leaned back in, sniffing around him then pulling back. She shot her index finger into the air.

"This is Beast Boy." With out giving a moments thought, Starfire burst into her normal self, picking him up in a tight hug and squeezing him like the old days. "Oh, how I missed you, friend!"

Terra gaped, staring as Starfire removed Beast Boy from her grasp. She stared, removing the expression from her face, only to replace it with a weak smile, face red. She was trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. "Uh.. S-Sorry." She let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck as Terra stared at the ceiling.

Robin's eyes scanned the room, assuring that all of the Titans had re-gathered. Granted, Beast Boy looked different. In fact, this gave Robin room to act.

"So, Beast Boy. Blonde now?" He spoke, looking between the boy and Terra. He glanced at Cyborg, who had a knowing smile on his face.

"He's following in the footsteps of his girlfriend, Rob." the robotic man said.

A slightly smug smile crossed Robin's face. But then, he shrugged it off, deciding instead to just wait while everyone became reacquainted. One could say Robin had actually loosened up in his time away from his fellow Titans. Which was odd, considering it was all spent back with Batman, the king of being serious.

"B?!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at the blonde that now stood, calling himself Beast Boy. "Dude...what'd you do to your skin? You turnin' into the next Michael Jackson now?!" He asked, before laughing a bit towards his friend. Robin also allotted a chuckle towards the joke.

Okay, this totally wasn't worth the teasing. Beast Boy glared towards his old friends as his lower jaw pushed up like it had always done. His eyes lingered on Terra a little longer before he quickly looked away with a small little grin to himself. He allowed their humor for a little bit as he tried to rub away the little tinge of pain from his cheeks. He took in a couple deep breaths, regaining himself from the tight hug Starfire had also made him endure, but after recovering from his ... exciting entrance, Beast Boy swiped the watch from his wrist and stuffed it in his pocket. Device removed, his skin turned back to its infamous green color along with his hair of course. His little rebel tooth was visible once more, and stuck up from his lower jaw just like always.

Already thinking up come-back teasing, Beast Boy grinned to himself before looking around the room. Soon his grin fell, and his face went blank while he scanned the old rec-room with slow and alert movements. Though he seemed to fail to find what he was looking for as he looked back to Robin and cocked his head to the side. "Dude, where's all the little half aliens? I would have figured you'd have at least a couple by now!" Though it was a bit of a struggle, he kept his voice and face serious.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at the wall with a bigger interest. The teasing, she should have expected, though she had found herself half expecting them to be a little more mature... but the empath couldn't deny it almost made her grin to see a little bit of the past come back to life.

Terra, still in awe, let a smile spread on her lips, turning her waist to look back at Robin. "Yeah." She agreed. "I was expecting some half bird half aliens about now." She twisted back around, looking to Starfire, who stood in confusion with her finger pressed to her lips.

"I don't get what you mean by 'half bird half aliens'. Is he to make a new animal?" The girl spoke, looking to Robin for the reply. "I'd love to help you make some!"

Terra let out a burst of laughter, shaking her head. "Don't mind us, Star." She said after completing her cackle.

Starfire blinked, walking to Robin. Once close enough, she let a smile fall on her face, "Hello Robin." she said with an inhale. She cleared her throat, wanting to give him the familiar hug, but only held hand out, a bit of color rising to her cheeks.

If steam wasn't already coming from his ears, Robin knew he was close to it. "First off, I'm not half bird. Secondly, there will be no half bird half aliens!" He said, before crossing his arms and glaring at the two youngest titans, anger clear on his face. So much for being more mature.

"T-they were mocking us, you know. Chances are, you don't want to help make the new animal." He stuttered.

Starfire pulled one arm behind her back, holding onto her other elbow with it. "Oh, I see.." The tamaran sighed, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Are we going to be friends again? Will it be like... then?" She looked back to Robin, giving a blank expression yet worry hinted in her glistening eyes.

Robin shrugged, looking away again as he allowed his hand to fall back to his side. He raised his head to look at her. "M-maybe not exactly. Not...right away." He said, crossing his arms now. "It's been four years..." He stated.

Robin, beginning to loosen up, let his arms fall to his sides, before he noticed Starfire to his side. And her hand extended towards him. He blinked once. It had been a long time since he had even heard from the tamerainian, could things go back to how they were in Tokyo? He looked up at her once, before looking away just as quickly. Tokyo...that was one of the last "team" adventures they had had. He extended his hand and placed it on top of Starfire's, still not wanting to look at her.

In that instant, Terra was, well, attempting, to catch up with Beast Boy. "Why the new look?" She questioned, pulling her bangs out of her face in the old spot they use to be when she was younger. She gave a soft punch at his shoulder, placing it back to her side as she continued, "I like the green. Reminds me of the old days."

Cyborg was still laughing, and, as funny as he thought making fun of Starfire and Robin was, he decided to be nice to the pair...for now. After all, as soon as they had _finally _admitted the fact that they loved each other, they were separated. He could at least let them announce it again before making their lives a living hell. Turning to Beast Boy and Terra, and attempting to ruin their catching up, Cyborg spoke.

"Speaking of half breeds," he started, tapping his chin. "Where's the green geomancers and blonde shape shifters?" He asked, before breaking out into laughter as well.

Beast Boy shrugged his backpack from his shoulders and let it drop carefully on the dirty floor. His attention had been turned towards the other Titan's, a small little grin on his face as he watched them. This place already felt like home again, even against the lost items and run-down bits of the tower, he felt a welcome within these walls that made it seem like home. He had forgotten how much he had missed it, yeah he had always kinda missed this place and the others. More so on a the occasional night he would spend as a dog curled up at a bus stop on a cold wet night. Really, he was kinda pathetic without the others, but right now he was just happy to be back. Well, he was for a the first few moments, until Cyborg made that comment.

Beast Boy sent an annoyed look towards his old best bud, and almost stuck his tongue out at him. But pretended to just try and act like he hadn't really noticed the comment and glanced back away. That and he knew if he pondered on it, his face would flush like it used to when he was a kid. And that would be bad, considering he was trying to keep some coolness about him. Even if he never really could have before.

Realizing he was being talked to, Beast Boy turned to Terra and felt his face brighten up. His eyes glanced to watch her mess with her hair, then watched as the blonde locks fell back into their familiar place. He then looked to her face and found himself staring at her eyes as he had a little space out moment. Beast Boy felt his gut drop, it left a queasy feeling in his stomach and it was sent to his legs, giving him a Jell-O like feel and made his lips twitch into a small little grin.

Suddenly aware of how totally creepy he was probably being, Beast Boy quickly looked away. He coughed and cleared his throat as he looked down at the floor for a moment. Regaining himself before looking back up at Terra and giving her a more friendly look than a "zomg I think I'm about to drool," look. He then changed his look once more to a more joking one as he lowered one brow and raised the other, okay actually it was more of a half flirt look. Though he hadn't meant it to be. "Why the threatening welcome?" He copied her. "I like the 'YAY BEAST BOY!' ones better. Reminds me of the old days." He winked.

Then Beast Boy shrugged and let his face go back to it's normal posture, letting his brows return to their regular positions before he answered. "You know, trying that new life stuff would be hard with green skin." He chuckled and looked away for a moment, he would go on about the kind of stuff he did, but then he remembered one of the first rules of girls. To switch the conversation back to them before they got bored, so Beast Boy turned back to Terra. "What about you?" He grinned, making his tooth stick up a little more. "How's it been?"

Terra folded her arms, giving an angered look, turning away for her back to face the others. She was clearly trying to ignore the remarks that were made, all though she had made some her own against the other previous Titans. The girl looked back to Beast Boy, giving a quick inhale and then settling. She watched as he remained silent, eye brows lifting as he was quickly returning to his strange self. Terra let out a chuckle, shrugging, staring away. "Fine, I guess." she supplied. "It's been hard trying to hide it all." Terra looked back to Beast Boy, giving a soft smile. She tried to erase it, but found it impossible. She dropped her arms, looking around the building now. "It's changed so much. Four years.." Terra shook her head. "I can't believe it."

After following Terra's look around the tower, Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Makes me wonder what's left of our rooms..." He trailed before that lopsided grin appeared back on his face. He seemed to have this issue, where he couldn't go very long without making a joke, that sickness had never changed about him either. "Well, okay, it actually makes me wonder what's living in my room now... like, moldy pizza monsters with soda cans for eyes and dirty old socks for hair." Beast Boy gave a fake look of horror as he acted like he was pondering on that very possibility. The last he had seen his room, it was still the same old trashy mess, he hadn't taken much when he had left either. Some photos and objects that meant something. So unless some poor person had actually dug through his stuff in search for something good enough to steal, the tower-trash dumb was still the same.

Raven had moved off and away from Robin as Starfire approached, not wanting to get between any cute moments or talk, she quietly slipped around until she came a bit closer to Cyborg. "I am highly considering finding my room again." She muttered as her eyes glanced from one group of Titan's to the other, though humor tinted her voice. "Before I get 'cuted out'."

Cyborg however, turned right back to Raven, offering up a half smile. "I'm thinking of doing the same." He said, rolling his eyes as he heard the other groups of Titans talking in the background.

"Alright, so...does anyone know what we're up against?" Robin asked, attempting to at least slightly resume leader mode once more. He looked around the room, arms still crossed. On the floor at his feet was a briefcase, containing his...slightly improved suit. He was ready to change into it and get to work. But knew the other Titans might wish to catch up. He only hoped for the former.

Beast Boy looked away and towards Robin, it was still a second nature to give almost full attention when he spoke up. But he just shrugged and looked back away, shifting his weight to his other leg for a moment as his jaw twitched since it wasn't allowing words to start babbling out.

Raven glanced to Robin, her cool look staying the same as she answered. "Not much, I've felt something different lately though. I didn't pay it much attention," she gave an apologetic look as she shook her head softly. Her hair swished behind the hood, though she didn't allow it to be set free. Though warming back up, Raven still didn't feel enough comfort to remove her hood and cover.

Terra didn't respond, simply glanced around the tower, looking towards the hallway door now. Makes me wonder what's left of our rooms... She looked to the others, soon drifting away. The blonde made her way into the hall, inhaling deeply before walking down it silently. It was cold, and eerie feeling in her stomach as she quickened her pace slightly. She watched as the doors passed. _Cyborg... Robin... Starfire... Beast Boy... Raven... _"Terra." She stared at it cautiously, soon pushing it open. It was completely ruined, causing a frown to hit against her face in disappointment. Terra silently trudged forward, running her hands along what use to be a table, now covered in dust and spray paint. It had been such a long time, but the memories remained in her head. She remembered when Beast Boy had given her the silver heart, remembering how beautiful it was. Too bad he didn't know her secret at the time.

She especially remembered when she first got the room, officially becoming a Titan. Then she ruined it. Terra couldn't believe she was back, seeing the room like it once was back in the days. The well painted walls, the nicely decorated furniture. Everything. She had forgotten how great it once was, and grew grateful that she was back with them. She only hoped it would last.

A noise was made, rummaging coming from the closet. Terra stared at it, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Maybe it was just a stray cat... or maybe it wasn't. She approached carefully, her hand hovering over the knob. CRRRRASH! Terra flew back, landing on her feet in a crouching position. She quickly straightened herself, staring forward at what stood before her. It couldn't be. The black and orange metal shone in the dim light.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

"It can't be.." Terra whispered, stunned. But she was wrong. Her eyes weren't deceiving her. A Slade-Bot was there. And if there was a Slade-Bot, that meant Slade. He was somewhere. Waiting for them. A flash of white caused her to cover her eyes with her arms, slowly putting them down as a holographic figure was in place now.

"Hello, Terra." the husky voice supplied.

Terra hesitated, staring. "Slade." She eventually hissed. "I see you're this pathetic to stalk us, huh?"

A chuckle. "Now Terra, don't act like that. Didn't you miss me?"

"Miss you? Never." Terra responded with a smirk. "I thought you were dead."

"And I, you."

Terra glared. "What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted. The destruction of the Teen Titans. And now it's my perfect chance to attack. You're all vulnerable. You haven't used your abilities in years. You haven't worked together in years. What will become of the Titans if they're not accustomed to their past life?"

He was right. He was actually right. Terra doubted the others had a reason to use their powers. They couldn't, with the government on their tails on all. It was risky of her to use her own once in a blue moon. She figured that he had them tracked, watching their every move. She was fortunate that she never managed to get herself caught.

"What makes you think we wouldn't be able to work together again?" Terra spat. "We're just as good as we've ever been."

Slade scoffed. "I highly doubt that, my dear." He said. "Your may grow yourself, but your abilities may weaken through time. With out practice, and all."

Terra folded her arms. "I don't have to prove anything to you. Just that we'll beat you again like we did all those times."

"Ah, now those were shames, weren't they?" The hologram said. "But I promise you, Terra. You will not be one to breathe another day."

Terra's eyes narrowed, brows lifting. "Is that a threat?"

No response. Slade vanished, and before Terra could react to his departure, the bot leaped forward, taking hold of Terra and flinging her behind him. She gasped, hitting the ground on her back. She jumped up quickly, growling.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, pal!" Her eyes began to glow a vibrant yellow, light shining through her working gloves. A large boulder crashed through the glass, flying out into the sky like millions of crystals. She thrusted her hands forward, the boulder flying to the Slade-Replica. It hit him, bouncing off and hitting the wall, crashing through into Raven's already ruined room. "I still got it!" Terra cheered, getting ready for the battle to continue. It did.

The orange part of the mask had been ripped off, revealing nothing but complex machinery. It jumped at Terra, attempting to throw a bunch at her. She dodged to the side, grabbing it's wrist. She was thrown back, falling in Raven's room. Terra let out a grunt, sitting up as she stared in anger. She stood up, marching to the robot. Their frustrated hands met in an attempt to sock each other. The bot gripped Terra' wrist, crushing it. The blond let out a gasp of agony, eyes glowing yellow again as she felt the bone begin to crush. She snarled, a large rock hitting the robot, taking him along with it. As the wind was knocked out of her, Terra held on to her arm, biting down against her lip as she stared at it. It was broken. No doubt. "Ugh!" she exclaimed.

"You're dead!"

The robot sat up, beginning to stand, only to fall back down. Terra kicked it's head straight off, the machinery hitting the ground and tumbling to her feet. Terra continued to hold her wrist, staring at it. The eye pointed up at her with a sudden flash. And with that, so did Terra's eyes. From a bright blue, to a burning red; only for a mere second of course. Terra gasped, holding against her head with her uninjured hand. It was far worse than a headache. It was like someone was drilling things into head. Knowledge she shouldn't know.

Slowly, she put her hand back down, keeping her eyes shut before opening them weakly. "What... what was that?" Terra shook her head, looking up. She might as well go tell the Titans what had happened. She'd probably get interrogated about it later, for there's no possible way they couldn't hear any of that..

--

For a moment, Robin stood where he was, chin resting in his fingers as he thought about the situation. What could be so bad that the local government that hated them would want them back? Of course, his mind shot to only one thing. Slade. Even after four years, Robin hadn't forgotten all the tyranny of that man. He still wanted to take him down, and planned on doing it as soon as he could. But with him and his team not allowed in the city, it was proving difficult. He looked up, and around. His masked eyes went around all of the Titans. "Wait, where'd Terra go?" he asked, eyes widening. If he was right about Slade, he didn't plan on trusting Terra either. As wrong as he knew that was, he didn't trust her. She had been under Slade's control before.

But then again, so had he.

"Regardless. Titans, before we do anything to hunt down this criminal, we're going to need to train again. I've been able to keep my abilities at least...slightly...up. But, I haven't heard anything about an alien shooting green from her hands." He broke off, smiling momentarily at Starfire, before continuing. "Or any of the other powers being used, so we need to re-focus. We're a team again." He said.

"I agree with Rob, so I'll get a new course set up-" Cyborg said, already tapping at the computer in his arm. But a crash made him turn, from the hallway. It must have been Terra. Cyborg looked back at the rest of the team for a moment.

"Dude, we should like, totally get new names!" Beast Boy added quickly, just now noticing how he had edged in closer to his old friends. Excitement shown through his eyes as he looked from one person to the next, looking for agreement. Most of them anyways, as it seemed Terra had slinked off, and Raven was looking intently towards the hall. Her hood was still on of course, so it made it hard to tell what her expression was. But her stance was tense.

Raven didn't have a good feeling, something in her vibrated a warning. Her powers did that, just left warnings without explanations, but the fact that Terra was missing from the room left her mind to jump to old conclusions. The hurt from being betrayed was still fresh at times, and she doubted that the wound would ever fully heal the trust of friendship. But nevertheless, Raven stared at the hall and tensed her brows as she frowned. Even as she also heard the crash, she didn't go after Terra and stayed put, soon turning away from the door and looking back to her former friends.

Terra found herself slowly walking down the hallway, inch by inch making herself closer to the safety of the others. The girl was quite jumpy, holding onto her wounded arm. Terra wanted to aid to it, but knew she couldn't. The fact that Slade was back and seemed to be watching their every move made Terra eager to tell the other Titans. She only hoped they didn't expect anything from her. Terra eventually reached the door to the living room. She trudged in, looking at the former Titans and blowing her bangs from out of her eyes.

"You guys." She inhaled. "There's something very important to tell you." Terra finished walking to them, cradling her arm. "I was just attacked by a Slade-Bot." She gestured to her arm. "I beat him, but.. Wherever there's a Slade-Bot there's Slade, in the flesh."

Hearing this from Terra's talking instantly sent Robin's mind into overdrive. Slade. Slade was still alive. And she was right. Wherever there was a Slade-Bot, _he_ was somewhere. In the flesh. He shook the thought out of his mind, attempting to not become to obsessed before they were even one hundred percent sure of anything. He paced over to Terra slowly, stopping only momentarily to examine her. "Terra, what'd he say? Anything important?" He asked. For all Robin knew, Slade was already trying to take her back to his side again. Cyborg began to interrupt Robin, but he held up a hand to stop the half man half robot from stopping him. "More importantly, however. Are you okay?" Robin asked, nodding towards her arm.

Cyborg's eyes slightly widened. Sure, Robin cared about everyone on the team. But he had never explicitly asked anyone if they were okay unless it was...well, Starfire. Never once had he been able to remember Robin putting someone's safety over Slade. Not even his own, and that whole day and night from their teenage years was proof of that. But, maybe Rob had changed. How could he be sure?

Beast Boy had slipped closer without much notice. His joking face had fallen soon after though, and was replaced by a small frown that changed his whole look to a more quiet and slightly emotionless one. He stood a little further from Terra, but his eyes looked her over and also noted her arm. He tensed his brows towards his nose in a expression of anger that something had dared to hurt her. But as Robin had (oddly enough) already beaten him to the question, Beast Boy shrugged away his tense face and pulled on a little look of humor. "So," He turned to Robin with his sarcastic little look. "Isn't this the part where you go crazy?"

Terra sighed, looking down at her arm and glanced back up at the team with a half smile. "Yeah," she responded. "I've been through worse. Probably just sprained it." The girl exhaled, looking to Beast Boy with a 'This is no time for jokes' look, then replaced it with 'All though that is really funny..' sort of look. Terra averted her eyes to Robin. "He was just going on that we're vulnerable now, and how it was the perfect time to attack. Then he.. well... left." She pulled one of her arms to the side, palm resting against her hip, her wounded arm remaining on her stomach. "He's right there. I don't know about you, but that was the first fight I've had in a long time. We need to get prepared for this. We need to be a team again. Like old times." Terra flashed a grin. "No one stood in our way back then."

Starfire folded her arms, inhaling deeply while she settled into thought. "It's unlikely for this to be safe staying here." She spoke. "Until we fix it up or until we regain our former abilities and team work, we may not want him to have the advantage of attacking us while we're weak."

Terra glanced to her. "You're right."

Star grinned in triumph. "But.." The beam disappeared. "He's been able to watch us all this time. Wouldn't he be able to do it still?"

Robin rolled his eyes, but stepped back, crossing his arms across his chest as he paced away from Terra and Beast Boy. "Maybe when I was younger, I would have. But thats not me anymore, Beast Boy." He said. An exhale echoed from his lips as he stopped. "Starfire is right, this place is hardly safe, but...so is Terra. We need to focus on reforming as a team before anything, especially if Slade is watching our every move for the perfect chance to strike..." He said. Robin's arms fell back to his side and he looked around the group.

"Well, any ideas?" he asked, looking at them all.

Cyborg looked down, shaking his head.

"I doubt any place is 'safe'." Raven scoffed, her quiet voice just audible enough for everyone to hear.

Beast Boy blinked and looked around the rec room. Which... well, no pun intended, was a wreck. Haha, that was funny... to him anyways. He didn't tell the joke though as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well..." He looked from the tattered walls and flooring to his old teammates. "Why don't we just fix this place up a little and settle back in... I mean, where else do we really have to go? Then tomorrow or something, train," he shrugged at his own suggestion. Slade or no Slade, Beast Boy was seriously itching to catch back up with his friends. "Seriously, if we go anywhere together, that is gonna grab attention. But if we separate... isn't that like, just making us easier targets?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, their right. It's not like we all have anywhere else to go. I mean, we can't just go waltzing into a hotel now, can we?" He said, grinning and laughing.

"Slade can wait, he always does," Raven agreed, a little. "But I'm not sure staying here is the best idea. And using our outside training course is just begging for attention." So far, no questions where answered.

Terra inhaled, staring at the floor in thought. She knew that wherever they went, Slade was watching, so it didn't really matter where they went. Terra figured that it'd probably be best to find somewhere they could go and practice, possibly making it difficult for Slade to find their hiding spot immediately. Terra lifted her head to her friends. "Wherever we go, he knows where we are. So wherever we end up going will have to be somewhere more secluded. But.. I just don't know where that could be."

"Perhaps," Starfire cut in. "we could stay here for the night, and figure out our living status in the morning?"

Terra shrugged. "I guess so." She responded. "Our best bet would to sleep with shifts, though."

"There are little places that are 'secluded', when it comes to Slade." Raven said as she turned to Terra. Not meaning too, her look still darkened from memory as her chin raised a little higher. "You should know that." Even as she said them, Raven could taste a bitterness in her words and the tone she used. Her look dropped as she quickly then looked away and towards Robin, awaiting his final decision on where they would all be staying.

Terra looked to Raven, watching the woman as she spoke. Then the line slipped from her old team mates mouth, causing Terra to make a look of hurt. She quickly allowed it to vanish though, lowering her chin and staring at Raven through her top lids, a smirk on her face. "That was in the past, Raven." She answered. She sighed, closing her eyes with a fold of her arms, looking away. "Besides, you're the one that failed to mention that Trigon was your little old daddy, right?" Terra didn't care what else Raven had up her sleeves, she just wanted to give a quick offense and move on with her life. Raven was the least of her problems.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked away again. She ignored Terra, for now. Though the remark had left a burn mark, and the empath knew that it would most likely grow if she didn't contain it. Her past was just as fragile as most everyone else's, and she didn't take kindly to it being reminded. She wiped away her scorn and simply refused to look towards the geomancer, hoping that would help kill off some of her angered emotions. Already though, a quiet wall of tension was rising between them, she felt it.

Cyborg tapped a few buttons on his arm, before looking back up at the group. "Well, I'm gonna go look for some blankets for you guys, and check out my room. See how raided it's been. Be right back." Cyborg finished, walking away towards the hall, a small light on his shoulder popping up.

Robin nodded, and turned back to the group. "Alright. Looks like a campout in this room is happening then..." He said, looking around the familiar common room. "I'll take the first watch, unless someone else wants to." He offered with a shrug.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Beast Boy cried, thrusting his fist in the air with a happy voice only he could pull off in a moment like this. He then eagerly looked around at the former Titan's, his hands curled up in anticipating little fists that showed his excitement. "Dude, this is gonna be so awesome!!" His fists gripped a little tighter as he started chattering away. "Man, we can like, so stay up and tell stories and DUDE! If we can find a TV, I totally have a movie we gotta watch, seriously." From the way he talked, you probably couldn't tell he was nineteen, but that was good ol Beast Boy for you. He grinned further, "Just like old times!"

Beast Boy had never liked change, doubted he ever would. The fact that some of the past was again coming alive, couldn't make him happier. His green eyes turned to Terra for a moment as he smiled further, but looked back away before she could notice. Quietly he hoped more then just the last of the four years would come back.

Raven gave the green almost-man an annoyed slant of her eyes as she shook her head lightly in his direction and eagerness. She saw little joy in this, her nature not allowing her to enjoy a ... -cringe-, 'slumber party,' even if with old friends. She rather her room, or a room that could double as hers for a little while. She shook her head and sighed then watched as Cyborg moved out, she cocked her brow, considering doing just what he was. But she gave herself some more time and looked back to the other Titans.

Despite the tension, Terra grinned, giving a small giggle to Beast Boy's reaction. Before the blond could say anything though, Starfire cut in. "Sounds glorious!" She gasped, jumping in the air and floating there with her fists balled at her jaw bone. "We can stay up all night doing each others hair and eating popcorn, and giving each other the makeovers! Like what normal humans do!"

Terra sighed. "That's not what adults do though." She jabbed her chest with her thumb. "Especially this adult."

Starfire dropped back to her feet, arms folding behind her back. "Then what do adults do at slumber parties?"

"Adults don't necessarily have slumber parties." Terra stated, lifting a shoulder. She turned her blue eyes to Beast Boy now, her heart racing once she looked to him. "And no offense Beast Boy, but I remember the last time you made us watch one of your stupid movies. It didn't go so well." Terra flashed a playful grin before pulling a long strip of stray hair behind her hear, looking away. "Well, I guess you're watching first, Robin. I'll go second, I guess."

Robin smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, Terra." He spoke with a slight nod her way.

Beast Boy dropped his arms to his sides, his face going blank as he turned to Terra. He shifted his head to the side in slight confusion that Terra of all people, was refusing his call for fun. He blinked again and tensed his brows for a moment of painful thought before grinning again and loosening back up. "Oh, c'mon Ter." He inched closer to her, a playful smirk sprawling over his face as his elbow bumped at hers, almost begging for her attention. "We're not normal adults, and we got four years of catching up left to do." He winked playfully, "you know you want to stay up and get a make ou--ooovver anyways." Beast Boy quickly caught himself and covered up his little fantasy leak out with the same grin and un-phased face.

"Oo, you shall give me a make over first!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Ehh," Terra rubbed the back of her neck. "You don't want to try Beast Boy's 'makeovers'." She said with a certain smug tone.

Robin turned back to those who remained in the room and went back to business. "You guys wanna volunteer for more shifts, or should we just wait to figure it out later? When the time comes?" He asked, clearly trying to shift some of the leadership off of himself, to make it more of a team decision. Cyborg re-appeared from the hall and waved a hand.

"I'll take the last shift!" He provided, before heading towards the couch. He set down five blankets there. "Blankets might be dusty, but at least their still there. My room was completely cleared of all my computers." He said, a frown on his face.

Robin frowned as well. "There was nothing worth stealing in my room, but...regardless, I don't want to check it out. I've got everything I need in that backpack there..." He said, nodding towards the red backpack that he had set on the edge of the couch. He rubbed at his hair. "I should probably get a haircut though..." He mused.

Terra eyed the blankets carefully as the fell to the floor now, then looked back to Robin. "Heh, I agree with you there." She answered. "But all right. We should probably get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Terra shrugged. She wasn't trying to sound like the leader, she just thought what was best for the team, and in her opinion, that's what was best.

Starfire pouted. "But we all just got here!" she gaped. "I was looking forward to this sleepover, you call it!"

Beast Boy returned Terra's grin with one of his own before slipping back off to his backpack. He bent down and unzipped it, yanking free a thin, but durable blanket with tattered edges and faded green fabric. Tossing it to the couch as if calling it, he looked back to the others. "So," He bent his knees in a weird kinda seating and rubbed his palms together once more.

"Which activity first, make overs, or stories?" He joked, his glance mostly focusing on Terra with the first part. Of course, as it seemed their slightly adult humor was already forming. "Or," He turned to Robin with his joking face. "Should we just all work on giving you a hair cut?"

Robin's eyes rolled, though the movement was concealed by his mask. He leaned against the couch, arms crossing as he shrugged. "Whichever, but be warned, you'll be up early tomorrow. If we can't find a place, this one will need some rebuilding. Plus training." Robin threatened, mostly joking. Cyborg laughed.

"Sorry B. Looks like you won't be getting any makeovers with Terra done tonight." Cyborg spoke. Robin laughed a little bit, but hid it with a snort. Cy flipped himself over the edge of the large couch, and sat down on it comfortably.

Meanwhile, Terra picked up one of the blankets. She set it down in front of the couch carefully and watched as the air escaped from underneath the material. She sat down on it, pulling off her shoes and setting them down next to her, lying down on the blanket. Terra rolled one her side, back facing the couch. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us, you guys." she said, eyes slipping shut. "Time to hit the hay." So they did as told, all of them slipping into sleep besides Robin, whom kept watch as he was to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

As soon as everyone was asleep, Robin settled in at the end of the couch, on the floor. He had a blanket covering his legs, and he kept his eyes on the door, even though his ears were trying to pick up every noise that might be made. Also, once he was sure that everyone was asleep, his mask was removed, allowing his eyes to be seen shining through the darkness.

_"There's no hiding this Terra."_

_Terra stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes drowsy, hair faded and her eyes having no color. Her expression was horrified, staring at the scars that began to grow on her skin, spontaneously. Metal began to cover her torso, a long with faded bandages. Her old outfit for her old self. She stared at herself, backing up and watching the mirror disappear in thin air. Her eyes slammed wide, turning on her heel and staring up at that masked face. "There's no hiding who you really are."_

"NO!"

Terra sat up at once, panting heavily. Sweat ran down her neck. She put a hand to her forehead, shutting her eyes and slowing down her harsh breathing. She put both hands on the side of her face, head shaking. "It was just a dream, Terra. That's the past, get a hold of yourself." Terra dropped her arms, rubbing against her wrist carefully before pulling hair from her eyes. The woman turned her head, looking around for Robin. "Robin?" She whispered.

For a while, everything was boring. No noises were made, except for Beast Boy occasionally muttering in his sleep, so when Robin heard Terra shoot up, and gasp, he instantly turned to her. Seeing as she wasn't that far from him, it wasn't that difficult to see the worried look on her face. But when she asked for him, it slightly confused him. He arched an eyebrow.

"Terra?" He spoke, turning to look at her, the color and worry of his eyes mirroring hers. He waited, curious as to what had made her wake up.

Terra turned her head to him, inhaling. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." She supplied with a whisper. "Sorry about the uh... surprise awakening." Terra sat up, sitting against the couch now and rubbing the back of her neck. "And I don't think I'm going back to sleep anytime soon." She stared forward in silence for a bit before looking back to him. "So.. If you don't mind me asking, do you still have a thing for Star?" She questioned, shrugging at the end.

Robin grinned slightly, but turned back anyway, eyes going back to the door. "Don't worry about it, I was more worried then scared anyway." He said, shrugging, and pulling the blanket over his legs again, becoming comfortable. "I'm also curious as to what could have woken you up." he spoke. He knew that he had been woken up many times with memories of what had happened when he was Slade's apprentice, and seeing as Terra was the only other one who would understand that feeling, he wondered if that contributed at all.

It seemed as though as soon as Robin had settled back into being comfortable on the ground, eyes on the door still, slightly weary. However, his eyes shot open at the mention of himself. And Starfire. And any "things" they may have had. He really wasn't aware of how completely obvious they had been back in the teenage days.

"I don't know...I haven't talked to her since we all split up, four years ago. And it didn't seem as though we talked tonight very much..." He said, obviously trying to avoid the question. But, with a long sigh, he shrugged. "Four years changed us all a lot..." He said.

Terra looked at him. "Eh... Just a bad dream. A really bad dream. And yeah, it did." She responded with a sigh. "I guess four years of being a part from your friends can really change a person." She blond scratched the side of her face, setting it back her hand back down on her lap. "Well. There's still a chance everything can be restored, huh?" Terra hoped that he'd answer with a yes. Just to bring each others hopes up. She knew she wanted to be friends with them like the old times, and she knew that she wanted to have the same relationship with Beast Boy. She had missed them all, and now that they were finally brought together once again, Terra only hoped it'd pick up the pieces.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Just being back in the tower with all of you guys has already made me feel a lot better. Better than after the team ended at least." He said, smiling. For a moment, he remained quiet, but then he turned to look at Terra again. "How about you and Beast Boy? Still got your little "thing"?" He asked, grinning again, before adding quickly; "If you don't mind me asking."

Terra nodded, but she didn't reply to the first comment. "I don't know," she said. "I mean.. sure, I'll always love him, but... I don't know if it'll be the same." She lifted her shoulders, lying down some more and folding her arms across her stomach, leg crossed over her knee. "But whatever. We all still have time to make up, right?" She flashed a grin. "Besides, I'm sure I'll be able to kick your ass in training. Like old times, right?"

The voices of the two former Titan's talking made Beast Boy stir, as he was just a short ways from them. Spread over the couch with one arm dangling over the edge as he laid on his stomach. His mouth opened and closed then sighed and fell back to sleep for a minute. But as they continued, his ear twitched as Beast Boy was woken up, surprisingly one thing he had grown out of was his deep sleep habits. He blinked but stayed quiet until his brain was more awake, but even as he woke up more he stayed quiet. For everything he had grown out of- there was something he hadn't. Like not being able to resist eves dropping.

Robin scoffed, and shook his head as Terra spoke. He didn't realize that BB had even moved behind him.

"I don't think you've EVER 'kicked my ass' at training." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "And destroying the course doesn't count as beating me." He said, laughing.

"You couldn't beat me in training if you tried." He added, a smug smile spreading across his lips. Robin turned his head back to watch the door again, ears still listening for movement, and Terra's voice.

Terra laughed, not paying attention to the second of movement. "You got me there." She said. "I did ruin it all the time, didn't I? Well. Would you like to put your money where your mouth is?" Terra questioned, giving a smirk to him through the darkness, whether he was looking or not. "Tomorrow, we're training, right? I bet I could beat you in a little fight."

Robin smiled, turning around and holding his hand out for hers. "Your on, Terra. And your going down." He said, shaking his head, already knowing that he would win. Or, at least hoping.

"But what are we betting here, money, dinner, chore duty once this place is up and running again?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, grin still in place.

Terra gave a low laugh, taking his hand and shaking, closing the deal. "If you win, I pay for dinner. If you win, you pay for dinner." The blond grinned, shaking her head. "And hell, I hope I win. I don't know if I can afford it."

Robin laughed as well, dropping her hand from his as soon as the deal was sealed. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find someway." He said. "One of us is getting taken out to dinner." he said, grinning as he leaned back against the edge of the couch again. He sighed, looking at the time, and wondering if his turn for patrol was almost over, he could feel tiredness coming in his mind.

Still listening, Beast Boy frowned to himself as his eyes opened by a little. The darkness of the room hid his expression though. He felt a weird little emotion jump in his chest, it was sharp and willful and fired at his more primal instincts. It made him hold his jaw a little tighter, as the rest of his face went mostly blank. He guessed it was jealously... buuuut... that was a little too embarrassing to even admit to himself. So Beast Boy chose denial and ignored the fact that Robin and Terra going to dinner made him jealous. Though he was able to force the mean little look off his face, he couldn't push away the surge he still felt.

Beast Boy decided to spend the emotion innocently enough, and instead of giving away his awake-ness, he tensed his leg then prayed for the best of aim. Prayers heard, Beast Boy's socked foot slammed against the side of Robin's head and landed on his shoulder. The less than mature shape shifter grinned to himself and closed his eyes lightly as he pretended to drift back into la-la land.

"Ow!" Robin gasped, rubbing at the side of his head. He stopped, pushing Beast Boy's foot from his shoulder, and scooting away from it, turning and glaring at the green shape shifter in the process. As soon as he was comfortable again, up against the beaten down table in the center of the room, blanket pulled up to his chin, he remained watching the door. A slight grin was still on his face at the prospect of dinner with Terra, and, best of all, her having to pay for it.

"You sure Beast Boy won't mind our little bet and get jealous? He kicked me in the head in his sleep, who knows what he would do when woken up..." Robin said, turning to look at Terra once again.

Terra jumped slightly, soon to settle down and glance to Beast boy. She shrugged, turning her focus back to Robin. "I don't care." she said. "We're merely friends. And besides; it's been four years. There's nothing to get jealous over anymore." She inhaled, glancing at the door. "I'll take over, now."

_Ouch... _Beast Boy thought to himself as his eyes opened just a little.Though it was true, the comment she had made still hurt a little for someone who dwelled so heavily on the past like himself. He waited a little bit, putting his old emotions back into their places as he gathered himself back together. For a minute his more mature self thinking scorned against him taking any hurt in Terra's words. It had been a long time, and they really had never even been official back in the day, let alone now.

Still he felt unable to stand this much longer. His little jealous monster was starting to get more than annoyed. Beast Boy yawned openly and stretched out before morphing into a dog and looking around as if to find a comfier spot to sleep. His droopy pitbull dog eyes looked around a little more in his fake act before he padded to the spot a little closer to Terra, but straight acrossed from Robin. With a doggish grunt, the green pit threw himself down on the couch between the two with his front paws and large bully face hanging over the side. His eyes closed again as Beast Boy pretended to fall asleep once more, though his lips curled just slightly.

Robin stood up and stretched his arms above his head, attempting to avoid the dog that Beast Boy had turned into. He walked to a new spot, not far from where he had been sitting to keep watch, and spread out on the ground, stomach down. "Yeah, you may know that, but that doesn't mean he does." The boy wonder spoke, arms now crossing underneath his chin. "I'm looking forward to that dinner your going to owe me. Thanks for the conversation." He said, a sleepy smile on his face, as he laid his cheek on his arms, eyes closing.

Terra glanced down at the dog next to her. She lifted her uninjured hand, resting it against the top of the bull dogs head and gently petting behind his ears. She inhaled, looking back to Robin. "Maybe." She responded. "But I'll spare you with my stupid relationship drama. Good night." Terra pulled her hand from Beast Boy's scalp, shifting herself to watch the door.

Beast Boy waited until he thought Robin was back asleep. He was finding it hard to go back to asleep himself, as most of his old routine had been staying up late in night clubs anyways. He shifted some, then yawned openly with a doggish whine. He opened his mouth wide to expose his sharp little fangs before opening his eyes some. The little round pockets in his face blinked as he looked around the black and white room, or at least to him. Dog vision ya know?

He waited another second before resuming his human form and yawning again. Sprawled out, he reached over and ruffled his rough fingers through his messy green hair before shifting his gaze to Terra. As if to just notice she was awake, "hey, shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" He muttered as he gulped away that weird taste that settles in your mouth after not talking for a little while.

Terra looked up to Beast Boy now, slightly jumping at the sound of his voice. "I'm on guard, remember?" She responded in a low voice, trying not to wake anyone. "And what about you, huh?"

"Party animal like me? I'm surprised I went to sleep at all." Beast Boy chuckled lightly, also careful not to wake anyone. "So your turn to guard already eh?" His voice came out more rusty than usual as he tried whispering, tinting back into his teen aged voice. "How long you been up?"

Terra smiled at the joke, letting out a low laugh. "Not that long." She said. Terra inhaled, twirling a strand of hair around with her index finger. "So. What exactly have you been doing for these four, long years? Did you get yourself a job? A girl?" Terra gulped. A girl. She'd probably die if Beast Boy answered with a 'Yes' to that question.

For a moment, Beast Boy watched her blonde lock get tangled in her finger, it hypnotized him for a second as he grinned softly. Accepting the control she had a little too happily, he snapped back and rolled on his back and looked back to Terra. "Did acting for a little bit... but it wasn't me,"_ she doesn't know I got kicked out._ "So I've been just kinda living with the moment, ya know?" He winked to her again. "A couple club shows here and there." It was then the changeling got a mean streak in him, he told himself it was more of a test. Curious to find how deep their 'friendship' still ran. "I usually stayed at a girlfriends house for the night. Most of them where dancers or uh-... you know, the club types." He chuckled again. "But non of the girls where long term... ya know, just kinda one night things." He shrugged.

_You're such a liar._ Beast Boy scorned himself with that fake grin plastered on his face.

Terra nodded, smiling at him as he went on. Until he reached past _"but it wasn't me." _Her heart second for a second, but she collected herself quickly, trying not to make her disappointment obvious. "Right, so you were basically a male stripper at clubs and picked up some women." Terra laughed now, finding amusement in her own assumption. "You never did that for me, I find something wrong with that." Terra gave a fake pout, staring at him underneath her lashes. "Was I not as important as your club friends?"

"First of all," Beast Boy pointed an upside down finger towards her, seeing how he was still laying on his back. "I did stand up comedy. Second of all; I was fifteen when I knew you. Picking you up at a club and stripping for you, would have been really weird." Beast Boy recalled his finger back and laid his hand on his chest. "And third of all, well... I dunno third of all, I'm still thinking it up." After a second, he went on, "Well, this is going to take awhile... I think my brain is dead. So what about you? Strip at any clubs and pick up a ton of guys?" He joked- or... well... Beast Boy hoped so anyways.

Terra snorted, shaking her head at him. "Stand up comedy, you? That's something I definitely would demand for my money back." She stopped fiddling with her hair, tucking it behind her left ear where a silver clip hooked strands together and out of her eyes. "Construction, really." she spoke. "Nothing big. I did more of the demolition work though. Obviously. It was hard to hide the yellow." Terra lifted her hands a bit before setting them down back onto her lap gently, nestling the sprained one between the top of her thighs and her stomach, the other rapping around her legs and allowing her chin to rest against her knees. "I never really did meet anyone though, or.. at least not anyone as great as.." Terra fell silent, looking away with a low sigh. _Yeah, don't let him know, Terra._ _He obviously moved on. Just as you hoped for.. _Liar.

Beast Boy tilted his head and rolled over to his stomach. He blinked, his grin falling for a moment as he studied her with more than interest. He grinned again though, showing a hint of his teeth as he inched just a little closer. "Oh c'mon, I bet you could have any guy you wanted." He nudged her shoulder with his elbow, feeling a bit dis hearted at his own words however as he pained his grin on. Beast Boy wanted to comment on her grown looks, but he had second thoughts on those, not quite able to tell her she looked better than he remembered.

Beast Boy gridded his teeth for a moment, trying to think up some kind of sweet flirty comment he could make without sounding either creepy, or completely obsessed. But then... was there a real difference? His eyes looked her over a few more times, taking in the curves and details even in the pale light given. He grinned again, but then realized he was probably crossing the line into creepy and obsessed. As his eyes returned to Terra's face, he spoke. "So there isn't a boyfriend?" He asked, a little quieter than before, his grin fading just a little.

Terra glanced up at him, watching him in silence for a second. She enjoyed watching him smile, giving a soft grin to him. He didn't change much, did he? Lifting her eye brows, she responded. "Never said I didn't get any guys." Terra scoffed. "Just saying.. I didn't really like any of them. And no, no boyfriend." Terra gave a smile, patting the spot next to her and gesturing for him to sit next to her.

Beast Boy glanced to the spot he was gestured too, glanced to Terra then back before grinning again and slipping off the couch and to the floor. He pushed his socked feet out, they stunk too much to be pulled up close to his face. Beast Boy rested his arms on the couch still and leaned back into it. He started getting a little braver and rolled his head to the side to face Terra, with his cheek resting against his shoulder. As girly as it sounded; something started to tumble in his gut.

He almost sighed with himself, giving himself up as a lost cause. He shouldn't be this far gone, it'd been four years. What was wrong with him?! It was almost a little frightening, that he wasn't sure which was stronger. The actual interest in Terra, or his want to cling so tightly to the best years of his life. At first, it was most likely the second option, but he felt that natural attraction of animal instincs to the earth.

"Well, you gotta have more to say than just that." Beast Boy encouraged any kind of conversation, he just wanted to talk with her.

Terra laughed, shaking her head and looking away. "What else is there to say?" She questioned, still smiling. She looked back to him, lifting her shoulders. She watched Beast Boy, studying his looks. He really didn't change much. He still had that boyish charm to him. She stared him directly in the eyes now, pupils locking.

With out realizing it, Terra leaned in, shutting her eyes slowly and meeting Beast Boy's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_

She stared him directly in the eyes now, pupils locking. With out realizing it, Terra leaned in, shutting her eyes slowly and meeting Beast Boy's lips. At once, goose bumps ran up her arms, her stomach churning. Granted, she gently pulled away slightly, looking away with a confused look on her face, not exactly knowing what she had just done. But she sure as hell liked it.

Beast Boy was stunned for a minute, feeling all emotion just drop, along with his face. He sat locked in that position for a moment, his arms rested on the couch, his head tilted, and now his eyes about the same size as car tires. Give or take a few inches. But that little taste didn't keep him happy for long, not letting himself second question it, knowing he would only talk himself out of it.  
Beast Boy moved from the couch and cupped Terra's cheek with one hand and gently spun her to face him again then closed back in. His eyes closing on impact, his lips grasping hers as he insisted on an encore. He was a little more rough but it sent the same flare to his gut, and... it felt good. Or like, better than good, shoot, what was better? Excellent? ... eh, how cheesy. It would have to work though.

Terra jumped once he cupped her cheek. She sat there shocked for a second, but soon enough sunk into it. She threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as her fingers tangled in his mass of green, spiked hair.

_It's been four years Terra.. You haven't seen him once in that long time period. You can't_ possibly_ be kissing him right now._ But oh, she was. And she definitely liked it, taking in every breath, every taste and remembering every day she had spent with him. But then she pulled away, withdrawing her face only a couple inches away.

"I-I don't know.."she whispered. "It's been four years, Beast Boy. _Four years_."

Beast Boy ignored her for a moment and pushed in again for a short, but highly effective kiss before pulling back away. Not allowing himself to go far even as he took in a ragged breath. "So what?" He whispered, pushing his face just a little closer.

Terra lowered her hands a bit, resting them on his collar bone. "I don't know." she responded lowly. "Don't you think it's a... a little too fast?" Terra sighed, fiddling with the collar of his shirt and watching it, blushing. "I liked it and all. But, I just don't know if uh.. you know." she glanced back up at him quickly before looking away again.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side, watching her fingers and feeling his skin tingle at the idea of touch. He listened to her and calmed himself down, he let loose a deep, but soft sigh and pushed his face into the side of Terra's head. Shivering at even that much contact, he then pulled back and did his best to meet the blonde's eyes. "If you... think its too fast. Then, we'll just stop." He said simply. Beast Boy noticed his voice was a little shaken, but excitement still tumbled in his gut so he couldn't help it. "Whatever you want," he said softly.

Terra sighed. "Sorry." she spoke, scooting away just a bit. Terra pulled hair from her eyes and behind her ears, trying to stop herself from blushing so much, and trying not to look like a fool in front of him.

Beast Boy watched her move away, allowing her to do so. He frowned just slightly, his eyes taking her in again in a single eyeful. Still he felt that urge in his gut, it was kind annoying, and screamed to be noticed. He twitched, staring off for a second. "If... thats what you want, ya know..." He shrugged before a wild little grin sprawled over his face as he slowly turned to Terra. He dipped his chin in a little and arched his brows so that the darkness of the room shaded his face to give him a impish little look that implied trouble. His mouth twitched, hinting at his sharp little array of teeth as he eyed the situation.

He told himself that if she got mad, he would back off again, this time for good. But he had to give it one more shot. He gave her second before out of no where, Beast Boy pounced forward, quickly and pretty quietly. He grabbed Terra's arms and pinned them down to the floor as he used his body weight to push her down. Slowly he lowered his head until his forehead touched hers, then his face melted into a slightly softer one as he found home in her eyes. "But you gotta let me get one more in." Beast Boy's lips tickled just above hers, so teasingly he was surprised with himself. The shape shifter leaned in just a little more, barley touching Terra's lips with his, until he pressed himself into a soft kiss that left room for Terra to break it.

If that happened, Beast Boy just hoped he could transform into something cute quick enough to avoid a painful death by the sharp edge of a rock

Terra gave a shrill gasp, back slamming against the floor. She stared up at Beast Boy, a glare forming on her face as he spoke. But then it melted into a look of shock, but soon enough, that expression disappeared just as quick. She eagerly kissed him back, slightly squirming underneath him to move her hands up to touch his face, but his grip was too strong, thus, she remained still. .

Without warning, a shoe was flying at Beast Boy's head, hopefully hitting him. From his place on the couch, Cyborg was sitting up, glaring at Beast Boy and Terra where they were sitting.

Terra enjoyed the kiss, or at least until she opened her eyes to see the shoe flying across the room and hitting Beast Boy on the top of the head. Terra jerked her head back from Beast Boy, escaping her mouth from his own.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelped loudly, his voice rising to a higher pitch from surprise.

"Man, can you two just shut up?! If your gonna get it on, can you at least be quiet about it so the rest of us can sleep?!" Cyborg demanded, attempting to not watch them.

"Beast Boy, he's right." Terra wriggled, trying to move her arms from his grasp. "I'm keeping watch, I just can't make out with you all night."

Removing his hands from Terra's arms, Beast Boy sat up then shifted to the side as one hand rubbed the sore spot on his head, that was quickly spreading in a headache.

Robin was also sitting up on the floor, arching an eyebrow. "I swear, there should be a new team rule about dating within the team..." he muttered, turning back around and laying down again. "If you're not the one keeping watch, either keep it down, or go to sleep!" he said. _Sure, Terra. It's been four years._ Robin thought to himself. _Bet's off..._

"I expected to have problems being able to meditate, really, I didn't think SLEEPING would be a issue," Raven scorned from her corner.

In annoyance, Beast Boy turned to where Cyborg was laying and slanted his eyes as his hand blindly searched for the weapon. Soon his fingers curled around the shoe, before he then chucked it at his old friends robotic shoulder.

"What the hell, man!" Beast Boy snapped. Though really he was well, more embarrassed than mad. Or else he would have given Terra a cute comeback for what she said. Instead he just looked away and shrugged.

The clank resounded around the room for a moment, before Cyborg turned again. "If you don't want shoes thrown at you, then shut the hell up, BB!" Cyborg said back, turning in his place and attempting to fall back to sleep. Robin shook his head, and rolled over once.

"This team is _not_ going to work again." He muttered, more to himself than anything. But, he wasn't the only one who heard.

"Rob's right. I mean, he hasn't seen Starfire in four years, but I don't see him freaking making out with her and wakin' us all up!" Cyborg spoke. Robin shook his head again.

"Yeah, but then again...I'm mature." He said, and with that, pulled the blanket over his head, and attempted to go back to sleep.

Starfire rubbed her eyes, sitting up slightly. "All of you." she grumbled, sleep drowning out her voice as she plopped back down. Star turned on her side, curling in a ball and giving a loud yawn. "You are all speaking loudly." Instantly, the Tamaran fell back to sleep.

Terra had already stood up, walking to the back of the couch and taking a sit, resting her back against her. She stared weakly at the pitch black door, trying to think straight, despite the recent events as she attempted to keep guard. Tomorrow was going to be veeeery awkward.

The following day was perfect for the planned activities. The sun was bright, clouds and wind calmed the heat however and kept everyone from getting over heated from the long due training. The lake swooshed with every wind breeze, then settled back to its peaceful state and calamity. The cities regular chores where dulled in noise by the distance, though if strained ears tried they'd hear the horns honking.

The largest source of noise, on this end of the city however was made by the training the Titan's where going through. With a small amount of it working, they had done best with that they had. The cannons still worked, and pop up targets (though a little sticky in the popping part) where still in tact and workable.

Raven was taking her turn, and her long hours of meditation where paying off. Though reaction time was a little slow, her powers had all but died down. Her eyes glowed their infamous white, as her fingers pointed and glowed a florescent black with the extra energy emitting from her body. With fluid motions she blocked the flying debris that came shooting at her, and shot down most of the targets. Her white robe swished around with her motions, and her hood stayed drawn. Though going well, a little clumsy, but well, Raven misjudged the timing of the missiles coming towards her and turned to block one too late. As she did turn, another was shot and hit her in the back. She yelped and was thrown to the ground, ending her turn.

Beast Boy however, instead of even watching the mini show, he was sat on the ground with his back against the rock walling. His head tilted back as he snored. He still wore his scruffy jeans (seeing how he was too tired this morning to even think about trying out his old uniform again) and his brown MUD T-shirt. He hadn't done anything with his shaggy hair yet either, he really looked about as far from a super hero as he could get.

Robin wasn't in any better mood in the morning, still tired. After years and years of the whole working nights thing, you'd think he'd get used to it. But no.

He nearly matched Beast Boy in looks, black sunglasses hid his eyes. He saw it as in-formal to wear a mask when all he wore was a black t-shirt and semi-tight jeans. The boy wonder never could understand baggy jeans, which is why his costume always included the tights and spandex.

Cyborg, meanwhile, was tapping a few things on his arm. With his eyes still on the panel in his arm, he spoke.

"Starfire, you're up." he muttered, nodding towards the training course. After seeing how Raven fared, Robin frowned.

"Be careful, Starfire. The course is still not in the best condition." Robin said as she approached the course. Cyborg smiled. THAT was the Robin he remembered, always trying to protect Starfire, rather than yelling at Beast Boy and Terra for making out.

In fact, that part just perplexed him.

Starfire stood up from where she was perched, floating over to the middle of the training grounds and landed gracefully on her feet. She kicked her knee high purple boots into the ground, adjusting her straight leg jeans that were stuffed in her boots, a purple shirt covering her torso with a long silver chain dangling from her neck, a bright green pendant attached. She of course had her gloves that protected her arms, hair blowing against the breeze. She stood straight, glancing around as she waited for them to start the weapons. And once they did, Star sprung into action.

Once she head the clanking sound of machine guns lifting from the ground, she immediately lifted her feet from the floor, eyes slamming wide with that familiar neon green, hands beginning to shine as well. Then they began, causing Starfire to bolt into the air and dodge the training bullets with swift moves. Starfire lowered to the ground, landing on her feet and sprinting quickly to one of the guns. She made fast movements, dodging the bullets, panting deeply as she began to grow exhausted from using so much energy; obviously not used to it.

Starfire ran past one of the guns, the other two shooting directly at it, causing it to explode from the impact. Starfire leapt back into the air at once, moving to one of the weapons. She lifted her hands up in front of her face, fists together. Star bolts began to shoot from her knuckles, hitting the machine and causing it to explode as well. But as it exploded, she was hit by the force, causing her to yelp in shock, and not only pain as she crashed against the floor, dust rising into the sky. Starfire groaned, lifting her head up to see the machine gun in front of her. "Uh oh.." She stood up weakly, and just as she did, it began firing. The Tamaran gasped, jumping out of the way. She pulled her fist up, shooting star bolts at it.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she collapsed to the floor, sitting on her legs with her knees pointing too each other. Starfire looked up at Robin and Cyborg. "I haven't done that since we left." She said between large breaths.

"I don't think any of us have... except him." Raven crossed her arms and nodded towards Robin. She stood to the side, hovering not far from where the green nineteen year old was still snoring.

Robin held a hand out to Starfire, small smile on his face. As soon as she had stood up, he crossed his arms across his chest, and stared at the course. "Exactly. I've been able to practice in the team's absence, thats why I want to see everyone else go before me." He said, shrugging. He looked over to the green teenager, and kicked his leg roughly. Enough to hurt, but not enough to seem like he did it on purpose.

Starfire gave a warm smile back to Robin, taking his hand and standing to her feet. She opened her mouth to thank him, but was caught off by him yelling to Beast Boy. Starfire shut her mouth at once, biting her lip and looking to her green friend. She stepped to the side and next to Raven, holding onto one of her arms.

"Beast Boy! We're all tired, but its your turn on the course!" Robin spoke. Cyborg nodded, and began to set up the specific things for the shape shifter, tapping against his arm. As soon as Beast Boy was up, Robin stepped back, examining the scene through his sunglasses.

"Five more minutes..." Beast Boy complained, swatting his hand towards his leg. But as he got another, and more harsh jab from Raven's foot, he opened his eyes and groaned. "Oww, stop hitting me!"

"Just get up and get this over with." Raven muttered towards him in her low voice.

"Gimme a break. I can't help you guys kept me up all night with that yelling sh-" He stopped with a yawn and dragged his hand up to his face. Then slid it down slowly, as if it where to help him wake up some. After a moment he stood up, clumsy, but somehow he made it to his feet before letting out another yawn. "Can't somebody else go first? I'm not awake yet."

Raven twitched as he continued to whine, in what seemed to her right in her ear. She brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed it with her finger tips as she shook her head lightly. She chose to ignore his first remark. "Starfire and I have already gone, so just-"

"Dude, thats only like, a third of the team. Theres plenty to go around," Beast Boy yawned again.

"I'm not arguing with you." Raven breathed out her words then looked away, tightening her arms again.

"Well thats no fun."

But Raven twirled back to face him. "Are you ever going to grow up?" She asked it in a fairly nice tone... for her.

Beast Boy stared at her, his face blank, and almost stupid looking. His eyes wide as his mouth gaped open as if he couldn't quite grasp what had been said. As Raven raised her brow at his... really retarded look, Beast Boy busted into laughter. And he kept laughing, and laughing, and well... yeah. His laugh hadn't changed.

Raven rolled her eyes again and shook her head, even as he pointed towards her and continued to laugh. "Your a lost cause." She muttered.

"Me... grow up... that-... thats HILARIOUS!!" Beast Boy breathed out and looked back to Raven. Going quiet with a grin on his face, slowly she turned to looked at him with annoyance. Her slanted brows showed it, as her mouth frowned. There was another pause, he kept grinning and soon Raven again raised her brow up in questioning. But her face was blasted with his breath as Beast Boy busted back into laughter.

Raven cringed as she glared towards him then sharply turned back away. He wasn't shutting up though, and she had a feeling he was laughing just to annoy her now. Finally she couldn't stand that annoying noise anymore, as she summoned her powers for a little bit of help.

"AHAHAHA- AHHHHH!" Beast Boy turned from laughing to screaming as the chunk of earth he had been standing on, raised VERY quickly and tossed him forward on his face. Well... he wasn't laughing, and Raven grinned briefly with her thankfulness. She looked to where he was laying, sprawled on the ground, and with his face still kissing the sweet rocky dirt.

Beast Boy lifted his head up then rolled to his back before sitting up. "ROOOOBIN!" He whined out, and got another glare from Raven as he continued his immatureness. Just to bug her. "Raven pushed me in the dirt!" Beast Boy lifted his hands to his face and rubbed the dirt from his face, then spit out the stuff he had swallowed. Before then pointing a childish finger at Raven. Though he didn't expect a reply, and looked away to Raven and stuck his tounge out as his hand fell.

"No." Raven scorned as her face darkened. "I'm not going to that level."

Meanwhile, Terra had just gotten to the training field, pulling her hair up as she stopped next to Starfire. Terra put a hand over her face to block the sun from hitting her eyes, looking over to Raven and Starfire. "So, how'd it go for you both?"

"We need practice." Star responded with a sigh. "Robin is the only one that we think will still be good."

Terra scoffed. "Oh, I bet I can prove him wrong..." she turned her head, looking to Robin. "Hey, Robin! When are we goin' at it. I'm looking forward to that dinner! You better take me somewhere nice!"

Robin glanced back at Terra when he heard her call to him. He laughed slightly, and shook his head. "Bet's off." he spoke, turning back to the training course, with his arms still crossed across his chest.

A long sigh echoed from Robin's lips as he glanced at Beast Boy. "I don't care, Raven can push you around as much as she wants." Robin said, a nod towards Raven. "Just go do the course before I kick you again; it's your turn." He said. Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, plus its already all set up for you!" he spoke, glaring at the green teen.

Despite her ... maturity, Raven gave Beast Boy a taunting grin, that only made him irritated. With a sigh, Beast Boy stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, not looking forward to to the training. As he KNEW he was out of practice. So he wasn't eager to show off what lame skills he had left. He hesitated for a moment, looking from Robin to Terra, and trying to hide his relief at Robin's call off on the bet.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together and stepped onto the course with a cringed face. He stanced himself, leaning forward so he was more able to jump into a morphed form. He took in a deep breath then listened for the countdown. If the past swerved him, most of his training relied on speed and aglitly. So Beast Boy did his best to pick out which forms would be best ahead of time.

The timer sounded, and with that BLEEP Beast Boy dashed forward, rushing headlong into a cheetah and sprinting his first few feet. As guns rose, he quickly jumped to the side and then towards him, landing on one gun in a lizard form and sprinting over it then jumping off and continuing down the course. Beast Boy covered more ground as he turned wolf, though not as fast as he used to be, the potential was still there. He actually felt himself working with more ease, as his adult body took the pressure better, if only he was in the habit.

With his thinking, a disk caught him off guard and blew up at his side. Yelping, Beast Boy rolled to the side, as his paw started to burn from the small blast. As he got to his feet again, the disks rained down harder at him. He growled briefly before dashing out of there, another blast from right behind sent him tumbling forwards again with all but grace. Beast Boy jammed his eyes shut and rolled with it before falling to his side, a built up energy however shot him back to his feet just as quick.

Beast Boy carried on a little longer, missing the rest of the missiles with a bit of struggle. the constant change of his form was wearing on his under worked reflexes, and he was getting slower. More disks came flying, this time Beast Boy jumped up and morphed into a falcon and dodged them, and attempted to fly over the guns, however, the motion sensors picked him up and threw three more at him.

He cried out from instinct then swooped up higher and used evasive maneuvers to take out two of them, the third however, stroked him from underneath and sent the changeling crashing to the ground. the impact was harsh, and he resumed human form just moments later. "Duude..." Beast Boy whined, feeling the burning ache in his back and chest as he pushed himself up. He cringed with the effort, feeling a little dizzy from the high plummet he had so 'gracefully' pulled off.

He groaned and rubbed his back then stood up straight. Looking to the others, he grinned in a painful little bit of humor. "Thats the second time I've made out with the ground this morning."

Cyborg snickered. "Which brings up a question, B." he muttered, tapping against his chin. "Terra controls dirt, and rocks, right? So, kissing her, is it like kissing the ground? And if so, doesn't that mean you've made out with the ground three times this morning?" The half man, half robot asked.

Robin couldn't help but let out a poorly stifled laugh.

Despite the fact that Starfire had no idea what they were talking about, she gave a loud, fake laugh, causing Terra to turn her head with a perplexed look on her face. At once, the woman stopped laughing, giving a cough and folding her arms behind her back as she usually did. Terra looked back to Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy.

"Very funny you guys." She snapped. "Now shut up, and get over it. Who's next?" Terra folded her arms, the injured one wrapped in bandages. "And Robin. Why is the bet off? Figured out you couldn't afford you?" Terra knew that Robin was mad at her. But whatever. She wanted him to say it rather than be a jerk about it. It was none of his business what her and Beast Boy did.

"Because it wouldn't be fair, Terra. I'm the only one who has had any training in four years." Robin spoke, still keeping his eyes averted from her. "Regardless, I'd feel bad for leaving the rest of the team behind." he finished with another shrug.

Raven looked at the others and shook her head slowly then looked back onto the course. She checked her hood, making sure it was still in place on her head, before crossing her arms lightly. Attempting to ignore the bickering.

Beast Boy walked towards the others though. His face went blank, as he realized his mistake of leaving that joke too open. He sighed and shook his head, doing his best not to let his face flush. Beast Boy returned to his previous spot, giving himself some distance between Terra and himself, almost afraid of getting more teasing. Yes, the nineteen year old was afraid of getting teased, stfu. He glanced to the blond though then looked back away and scratched the back of his head needlessly.

"Robin, you'll be next. You should probably get what you need." Cyborg said, looking towards the boy wonder. Robin nodded and headed towards the tower.

* * *

Sorry that took so long Dx! Hopefully this really long chapter can make up for some of it.


End file.
